UltraFan Christmas Event
Writers *SolZen321 - Main *Cdr *Zombiejiger Characters Ultras * Ultraman Flare - SolZen * Ultraseven AX - SolZen (Because Gren didn't give an Ultra in time) *Ultraman Legacy - Cdr *Ultraman Lightning - KistuneSoldier *Ultrasaur - MoarCrossovers *Ultraman Renius - Flurr *Nephthys - Z *Ultraman Nova - Sentinel 72 *Ultraman Beast - Emgaltan *Ultrawoman Zeperion - Big *Ultrawoman Ida - Zhu *Ultraman Blizzard - Furno *Ultraman Plasma - Plasma *Ultraman Leg - TheMoonShard Villains *Yule Sagejin: An alien evil Santa Claus equivalent. Kaiju *Kringlesaurus - SolZen *Arctic Horoboros - KitsuneSoldier *EX Kringlesaurus - Cdr *Grand King Krampus - MoarCrossovers *Hopiros - Z *Frostipede - Flurr *Gletser - Sentinel 72 *Snowgon - Big *Alien Baltan Santa - Grenbur *Hyozan - Zhu *Isamist - Emgaltan *Gitora - Furnozilla *Doragory *Live King *Alien Waiell *Kemjila *Agujon *Delusion Ultraman Ginga: An evil Minus Energy duplicate of Ultraman Ginga. Part 1 The vessel hovered above the Earth, lurking in void as the world celebrated its age-old right to banish the dark and cold. The saucer-like object was a bright crimson red, with orbs of green running around the edges. Inside a strange sort of creature hovered in zero-gravity, arms and legs crossed. the being said in a language, no human had ever spoken within memory "Why am I here...?" The young man with an annoyed tone. He was a tall man with mildly tanned skin, so light you probably would miss it. His hair was short, messy and black, and his eyes were a bright golden yellow. He wore a silver scarf around his neck, and a padded jacket with metal shoulder pads, over a black shirt with a rock band logo. He wore denim jeans, old, worn and with a hole here and there, and sneakers which seemed the be the newest garment he wore. He stood scowling in the middle of the walkway, arms crossed and sulking. His companion, dropped several gifts into his arms. "Oh come now 'cousin'..." she said flicking him on the nose "You're the only one of Uncle Sol's brood who knows how to appreciate the holidays..." She was a seemingly young woman, tall, taller than her 'cousin' and most other people by a bit. She had jet black hair, sharp, narrow features, and a deathly pale complexion. She wore a large black coat of her black dress with its purple trimmings and long thigh high boots with grey fur wrappings. Around her midriff was a black corset, with a silver etching design meant to resemble a monstrous mouth. Her hands were hidden beneath long black gloves matching the material of the collar around her neck. She also wore a necklace, it resembled a sort of Egyptian eye, but it was neither the Eye of Horus, or Anubis, but instead a different symbol altogether with a Z in the middle of the iris. "Really, just how many siblings do I have that someone else couldn't do this...?" "I told you cousin, Uncle Sol..." "Please stop calling him that, he's bad enough as a father, trying to picture him as an 'uncle' is a step too far...' "Yes, he told me you don't appreciate his style of parenting, but then again what child does...?" "Wait...you talk to him...?" "Why yes, we have tea every few decades. It appears that I am his favorite niece, don't tell Zoe that..." "Never met her..." "Oh aren't you lucky, then again I should've known, you look like you can still sleep." He raised an eyebrow in curiosity he sensed he didn't want answered. "Okay, so who are these things for...?" "Old friends, and a few family members. That said it's odd I haven't been able to find any lost souls for father, he does adore those..." "Ignoring that last statement and the implications...why exactly are we buying gifts for cosmic entities...it's not like they care about Christmas..." "Wow, you are young...or plebian. It's the Galactic Yule Time." "The what...?" "A loose translation, but this is when the orbits of many civilizations align that there is a galaxy-wide celebration of Christmas like festivals. That said, it general lasts several months to a year in certain parts of the galaxy." "And does anything special happen at this time...?" "Well, cosmic beings have been known to join the celebrations, and old Yule Sagejin shows up." "Seijin? Star People, person?" "No, 'Sage'-jin. Don't ask we need to move if we are going to get to the shop in time for some Hyper-Matter crystals, or Daemonifuge Orbs..." Suddenly and without warning, a green light flew overhead, a dark green light. "Oh by the nine Hells, and the Abyss, you are not ruining my Galactic Yule Time...!" "Oh, yes..." said the boy. He shoved the gifts into her arms. "Leave this to me...!" The green sphere landed some distance away from the exploding into a green light that condensed and morphed into a giant monster, a kaiju. The beat had the typical giant monster shape of an upright lizard, but its body looked to be made of fern tree branches, with red and yellow orbs all over it, while it sported short arms and a beak with an underbite. It roared, a screech like bellow, as it shaked about, thrashing its tail. Then its orbs glowed releasing bright flashes. The young man ran through the screaming crowd, heading towards it as they ran from it. Alone in the middle of the street he pulled out a wand-like device and called out his name. "FLARE!!!" the top of the wand opened to reveal the golden bust of an Ultra, which shined with a golden light, enveloping him, merging with him, and transforming him into his Ultra Form. Flare took on his Ultra form appearing from a tower of golden light. His body sported flame-like patterns of red and gold. Upon seeing him the beast roared again, to which Flare took on a fighting stance, before immediately charge the beast and grappling with it. The woman watched the two giant beings grapple with each other from the sidewalk of the bridge, leaning on the railings. Beside her came a strange sight. It was a young man, maybe even a boy, with tan skin, golden eyes, and hair a mix of red and yellow, resembling fire with its messy state. He wore a golden Egyptian style necklace with jade and bronze tiles of golden thread, and wore robes of heavenly white. In this case, his robes consisted of a kimono, the bottom of the sleeves trailing behind, and hakama pants, baggy pants the closed in on his ankles, revealing his bare feet. He bore more than a passing resemblance to Flare's human form. "Uncle Sol...?" she said upon turning his direction "Nepthys..." he replied while still looking at the battle. "I told you, call me 'Neps'." "He seems to be enjoying this battle..." Flare tackled the monster, stunning it and making it stumble back. "Why do you say that...?" "He may not be a full Cinder Ultra, but that foe is little challenge to him. He is stalling..." "Does he really hate Christmas that much...?" "I once cast him out, and into a life of mortality. He had friends, families, a lover. They are gone now, he has outlived them all since returning to the flock. He hates how this reminds him of that time." "Is that why you sent him...so I can teach him the 'meaning of Christmas'...?" "You were sired by death and decay, and dwell in a mausoleum of a how, and your days are marked by darkness and destruction. What do you think?" "I think you should learn some tact, but then again you're all-knowing, so I think you're very rude..." Sol cracked a smile. "See, that's why I'm your favorite niece." He pulled a glowing green card and handed it to her. "What is this for...?" "Help, when you need it." He walked away, and Neps was pulled back to the fight due to the flashing of light. She looked to see Flare on his knees with his hands on his dome like eyes, in pain. The glow of the beast's orbs was dying down, as it turned and tail whipped him in the face. Flare was knocked down onto a warehouse, and got up shaking his head dazed. He turned to face the beast, only to be greeted by its open mouth, which shot out a beam of energy that sent him skidding back. Neps looked at it all crossed, and her eyes flashed with ghostly energy. Flare struck an invisible wall of force, leaving him in place to endure the brunt of the attack. said Neps, her voice echoing in Flare's head. A beam of purple and green energy shot past Flare and struck the monster, turning it to ash. he exclaimed before falling to his knee. Flare seemingly faded away, in truth he had returned to his human form. He stood up and turned around to see Neps behind him, who forced the parcels into his hands and looked at him cross. "Now...onto the next shop!" Flare grumbled. Part 2 "So dad was here...?" Flare asked. In his human form, he and Neps sat at a cafe'. She drank a smoothie, while he had coffee. "Indeed. He left me with this..." She showed the glowing green card. "And he didn't even say hello..." "Like that bothers you, still, do you know what this is...?" "It's a spell card..." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious. Dad likes to store a spell in the form of a card to be used later. They are also compatible with the transformation systems he likes to make and the mechanoid bodies he designs, contemporary or giant sized. Truth be told that thing could do anything." "I see...so are we going to talk about the giant monster that just showed up..." "What about it...?" "Contrary to the many universes you typically traffic, giant monsters aren't so a common an occurrence here. Even those that operate on Gamasynthesis don't show up here." "Okay..." "...So where did that thing come from...?" He shrugged. "Where do any of them come from?" "Several places, most of which are available here." "Pfft, so why do they get to be lucky...?" "That is not of importance. Are you always this belligerent or just around the holidays..." Sorry..." Flare said looking down. "It's just...nevermind..." "Flare, my dear cousin, I am perhaps the only person you can talk to about this, as a fellow immortal, Ultranoid, and human, we are both within a unique circumstance." "I...look it's nothing, can we please get back to shopping...?" "My next item is a chunk of crystallized madness formed from the psychic impressions left on a haunted derelict insane asylum...so do you want to go there, or talk." "...Why...who are you getting that for?!" "Uncle Akreious. Though I will admit I don't know what he uses it for." "I can't imagine you asking; do you feel that...?" "That buildup of intense energy? Yes." Flare turned around with his eye glowing, erecting a shield of energy the blocked and diffused the energy blast fired out of the shadows. He got up and immediately gave chase. "Wow, he really is going to keep running away, huh..." She looked at the card. "I wonder what you do, clearly you do also, for why else would you be here...?" From behind her came a laugh, a deep bellow, nasally echoing noise that sounded like... "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" "Oh come on...!" Flare shouted to himself. He came to a wall at the end of the hallway, where he saw the attacker dart down. However, there was nothing, no one. He flew his arms up in frustration. "My, aren't you sour..." said a stranger. Flare turned around to see a young Asian man, with mildly long hair, walking towards him. He wore a blue coat with a red scarf and navy blue mittens. "Why are you here...?" "No idea, you dad just threw me here..." "Of course he did..." Flare grumbled, "That's just what he does, send you to fix 'HIS' problems...!" "Wow...and I thought 'I' had dad problems..." "Oh buzz off..." "Ya know, just cause I work for your dad, doesn't mean I won't knock you down a peg..." "I doubt that..." "And you call 'him' arrogant..." "He is, he's, he's..." "He is a god, basically. Yet somehow when he makes note of how powerful he is, he sounds less pompous than you. Seriously, what crawled up in you and died, that you're so on edge?" Flare took a deep breath..." "Sorry...Do...do you want to deal with him before we talk...?" "Sure..." The two turned to the oddly colored Alien Baltan, he was red, with green eyes, and something akin to a Santa hat on while a ring of white quills around his mouth gave him the appearance of a bearded fellow. "Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" It went in a deep menacing and inhuman voice. It's eyes glowed and a green aura surrounded it as it began to glow. "Yeah no..." said Flare, he pulled out his transformation device, but before he transformed it flashed, causing a seeming star to appear above them from which golden particles rained down, warping space around them and taking them to their pocket dimension, all three combatants. The other Ultra pulled out his own transformation device, a red pair of spectacles that curved and contoured to the shape of his face. He put it on, and the lenses glowed as Flare's wand opened up, covering both in aura, into which they disappeared. The Baltan stood up in a field, of red, under a pink sky while prismatic winds blew about. It looked around, to the left, no one, to the right, no one, behind, no one. It then looked up, to the two Ultras and their flying kicks. It raised is pincers, somehow activating a mechanism that created a crystal like shield of energy around it, deflecting the two Ultras. Flare and the other Ultra, Seven AX, rolled and stood up. Seven AX was a red Ultra, with minimal silver lines running up his thighs his abdominal region and to his lower back. His eyes were rather rectangular and flat, and angular in shape while instead of one crest he had two, which served as blades he could remove and throw. He had protector armor on his upper chest and shoulders, with rough patterns, and a color time in the middle, while a green light was on his forehead. The Baltan laughed again, to which the two Ultras took a fighting stance. "Nice pocket dimension..." AX said. "Thanks..." "It's not as pretty as your dad's though..." "Wait, what...?" AX took of before Flare could get a response, literally flying to his enemy and performing a flying punch, which the Baltan dodged by ducking. AX rolled turned around and ran back to a kick, which the Baltan deflected away. He continued with a punch, but his arm was caught in its pincers, and he twisted it and pulled it to the side. AX freed himself via a punch to the pincer, which left his enemy open to a punch to the face, then a kick to the gut that made him keel over and into a knee to the face. He stumbled back, right into Flare's downward chop. Sparks flew off its back as it stumbled forward into AX's arms who picked him up and threw him. The Baltan landed and turned around, immediately generating clones, copies of itself that laughed with its same maniacal laugh. However, as Flare took a fighting stance, the Baltan noticed that AX had just crossed his arms and that his blades were missing. On cue, the blade began to tear through the clones, slashing the original. Sparks flew of its hide but it was alive, and mad as it began to fire energy bombs of red and green at the two Ultras. Flare erected a shield of golden energy, but AX stood still. His blades flew towards him, flying in a circular fashion, taking out the energy spheres, before he caught them and put them back on his head. The Baltanian roared and fired again, and AX crossed his arms, charging and flew them open as fire erupted from his protectors, covering him in a fiery aura as he flew towards the alien, his shield protecting him. He came down with a punch turning his aura into a destructive wave of energy across the ground as the Baltan flew up into the air. "Now...!" AX shouted. The Baltan turned to Flare, who had his arms crossed. Yellow voltage and particles flew between fists, with the middle and index fingers extended. He swung open his arms releasing an arc of energy that wrapped around the Alien as a constructive circle of energy. It struggled, it fought, it tried to teleport away or make clones, it didn't matter it was trapped. AX made a sort of bow on his arm with his blades, firing a large bolt of energy, while Flare fired a beam from the Specium Ray position, both were enough to finish the fight, destroying it in an explosion. With that done, the two disappeared in an aura of light, as the world around them began to fade away. In human form, the two found themselves back in the real world. "What did you mean by that...?" Flare asked. AX turned to him with an eyebrow raised. "I've fought inside your father's pocket dimension before. It's very pretty, he said his realm once looked like that." "I've seen his realm, it's fire, magma, and monoliths to his ego..." "Yeah, the war did that..." "What war?" "You two don't talk much do you...?" "No, perhaps that's for the best." "As a guy who is still looking for his dad, maybe you treasure the time you have with him. Seriously did you never ask? He answered the question easily enough to me and we're far from related." "He should tell me this..." "Dude, when has Sol ever talked about himself?" "...A fair point." "Look, good luck, and if you need help, send an Ultra sign, but I have shopping of my own to deal with." "Now wasn't that nice..." said Neps "But I'm starting to sense a pattern. She held the Baltan by the throat, on its knees. "You...will get nothing from me witch..." It began to laugh. To this Neps charged its body with her deathly energy, making it cry out in pain before she clenched her fist. It shattered like glass, reduced to mere ashes. Part 3 As Flare and Nephthys finished their battle and returned to their regular activities, off in another world entirely, the Ultras there were in a far more festive mood. Ultraman Legacy, the most recent in a line of Ultras to come and defend the Earth in his universe at the time of these events, had grown rather fond of the Christmas holiday during his time there. Though officially his duties were over, he was still known to come back to the planet and visit the friends he'd made there. He was also known to drag his compatriots, Ultraman Sect and Ultraman Flame, along for the ride. Christmas was just such a time that Legacy, along with his allies, would come back to Earth and pay visits to his human comrades, the members of the Japanese branch of the Anti-Kaiju Defense Force, or AKDF for short. Disguised in their human forms, the three Ultras entered the base for the celebration. The entire complex had been decorated for the occasion, streamers and multicolored lights lining the walls, and a Christmas tree set up in the Command Center. Once finding said command center, Legacy, or rather Akira Takeshi, greeted his comrades. "Hey guys!" he said while waving. Three members of the group, Fuji Yamane, Ishiro Akiyama, and the robotic Jet Jaguar, were quick to "assault" Akira with a series of hugs, much to his relative discomfort, though he knew they meant well. "Sorry I haven't been around as much," he said as he tried to free himself from his over-eager compatriots. "Universe in danger, the usual." "I'm sure." said the leader of the team, Captain Jack Muramatsu. "Regardless, it's good to see you again." The captain outstretched his hand, and Akira was quick to accept the offer for a handshake. "And I assume these are your allies?" he said, pointing to the well-dressed woman and man in rather bright attire behind him. "You assume right, Cap," confirmed Akira, walking over and putting a shoulder on each of his comrades. "The best help in a galactic crisis a guy could ask for, besides you guys of course." Fuji looked at the two curiously. She pointed to the woman, Kishi Aoki, or more accurately, Ultraman Sect. "Wait, why is your human form a-" "Personal reasons." Kishi replied, cutting her off before she could finish. Akira leaned in towards his human comrades and whispered: "He/she gets touchy about his/her past." Greatly annoyed by this statement, Kishi grabbed Akira by the arm and flipped him over "her" head onto the ground. "Ok, maybe I deserve that." Akira admitted. Kai Kaen, the human form of Ultraman Flame, couldn't help but laugh at this turn of events. "Right then," said Captain Muramatsu, trying to the situation back in order as he often found himself doing. "We should be getting to the cafeteria now. The chef is preparing a fairly large meal for everyone." "We don't need to eat the way humans do." said Kishi. "But we can!" pointed out Kai. "And your food is delicious!" Akira, as he was getting up, confirmed: "Yeah, we'll eat with you guys." "Excellent, until then, the team decided to get some presents for you." said Muramatsu, giving an irregular, but not exactly rare, smile, which betrayed his often stoic demeanor. "Aw shucks, you guys didn't have to!" Akira said modestly. "They insisted," Muramatsu explained. "And besides, it's Christmas!" Akira shrugged. "Well alrighty then." He was never one to turn down a gesture of kindness. It didn't take long for Akira to make his way through the gifts. Clothing for his human form from Fuji, a book on astronomy, a passing hobby of his, from Ishiro, a DVD player from Sakura, the newest model of the AKDF's laser pistols from Steven, and from the entire group, the purpose of the DVD player, assembled recordings of their past adventures from various sources. "We said it was 'AKDF business' that we have this footage," Muramatsu explained. "A souvenir so you don't forget about us in the next thousand years." "I could never forget about you guys." Akira said, and it didn't take long before the others were hugging him again. "Hey, you guys forgot one!" Kai said at his usual too-loud-for-indoors volume. "Hmm?" Kai brought the present, a box covered in gold wrapping paper with a silver ribbon, to Akira. "Says it's from a Shin Ng. Moroboshi." Kai read off of a piece of paper attached to the box. Akira took the present and quickly tore off the wrapping, revealing a white cardboard box. He opened it, only to find a slip of paper inside. "I know you're probably busy with something, but I couldn't spare any of my guys. Putting together a planet-wide holiday party is hard enough, and it gets harder when OPius blows up the planet.....again." Akira read aloud. "What do you think it means?" asked Fuji. "Turn over for more." Akira continued reading. "I trust you, and by the way, Merry Christmas." Right as Akira finished reading, his enhanced senses alerted him that something was about to happen, right before a golden swirling portal suddenly appeared within the base. "What is that!" yelled Steven, unholstering his weapon and aiming it at the portal. "It appears to be some kind of portal or wormhole," Ishiro astutely guessed. "But who sent it?" The portal seemed to increase in intensity, pulling both Kai and Kishi into it first. Akira already knew the answer to Ishiro's question and pulled out a cell phone. But before he could call anyone with it, however, he to was sucked into the portal, dropping the phone as he was pulled in. The portal then closed soon after. The team was left utterly speechless. Speechless, that is, until Jet Jaguar utilized the speaker within his body to utter a rather non-festive, but entirely appropriate response. "WHAT THE FU-" Meanwhile, Akira and his comrades continued tumbling through the portal until they reached their destination. Flare and Nephthys were simply walking about in human after having dealt with the festive Baltan. before the portal opened right in front of them and the three Ultras, still in their own human forms, fell right out. "Well, that was certainly one of the weirdest things to ever happen to me," said Akira, one hand placed on his aching head. "And that's saying something!" "Who are you?" Flare asked. "Depends," said Kishi before either of the other two could say something stupid. "On who you are." "Flare," he answered. "Ultraman Flare." "Oh hey, I know a Flare!" Akira said, remembering some past adventure involving himself and a myriad of other Ultras. "I'd heard there was another with my name in the multiverse," Flare said. "I'm not him." "Oh ok," Akira accepted nonchalantly. "Multiverse stuff is weeeirrrrdd, am I right?" "Depends on how well versed in it you are." Flare was quick to reply. Akira shrugged. "True." "So that portal," Flare said, backtracking to what had brought them together in the first place. "Did my dad send you here?" "Depends on who your dad is," said Kai. "This whole thing's been pretty mysterious so far." "Mysterious?" Flare said before scoffing. "He didn't send you. We would have appeared all grandiose-like and made a big fuss about who he was. Probably condescend to you to." "I know who sent us, and it wasn't your dad," Akira said. "Who is your dad anyway?" "You three aren't familiar with the 'great Titan Prince' Sol?" Flare asked with a strong hint of sarcasm. "We've heard of him." Kishi answered. "Yeah, the guy who sent us here has dealt with him before." Akira added. "And who might that be?" Flare asked. "A 'Parody Ultra', whatever that means, by the oh-so-clever naming of 'Shining Shining Zero'," Akira explained. "Nice guy actually." "Ah yes, I think Uncle Sol mentioned him and his ilk before," Neps finally spoke up. "An admirable warrior and competent leader, especially for a variation of Ultraman Zero, but the very nature of he and his kind are a bit of an irritant to my uncle." "That why he tried killing them all?" Kishi asked, somewhat accusatory. "No, that was because of a little thing called Anathium," Neps answered. "I assume you've heard of it if you're friends with Parody Ultras." "Yeah, dealt with the crap to," Akira explained. "Let's just say this isn't the most bizarre adventure we've ever been on." "Then you understand how problematic it can be." Neps said. "Not an excuse for attempted genocide though." Akira pointed out. "Well-" "Nope," Akira said before Neps could finish. "No justifying that. Ever. I don't care if he is a big space god." Flare chuckled. "I like this guy." he said, pointing to Akira. "You and your dad must not get along." Akira was quick to point out. The grin that had crossed Flare's face faded. "You don't say?" he responded. "Just making an observation," said Akira putting his hands up. "Don't mean anything by it." Before the five could talk further, not just one monster appeared in the city, but a group of them. At lead, seemed to be Kringlesaurus from earlier, albeit with a far more menacing appearance. The creature was generally larger, with more pronounced fangs and larger arms, with more pronounced claws at the ends of them. its face showed only rage, and a number of spikes, place similarly to ornaments on a Christmas tree, adorned his body. The others were equally familiar faces, but seemingly random ones. The brutal Choju, Doragory. The regenerative monster, Live King. The living tree, Alien Waiell. The insectoid monster Kemjila, and a frilled space monster by the name of Agujon. But strangest of all, was what appeared to be a duplicate of Ultraman Ginga. His skin was a darker red, the silver on his body closer to grey, the crystals which adorned it were green in color, like when he performed his Ginga Comfort technique, but a darker shade. A dark mist seemed to emanate from the duplicate's body. "Friends of yours?" asked Flare. "Or does our luck just suck?" "I think it's our bad luck coming together to bite us in the as-" Before Akira could finish, red and pink lightning bolts fired from Doragory's eyes, nearly hitting the group, but they were able to get out of the way. The Ultras all knew it was time to get to work. In unison, they all transformed into their Ultra forms, temporarily blinding their attackers from the bright light which came from their bodies. When the light faded, the five Ultras stood side-by-side, ready for the coming battle. "Alright, we need to form a plan of attack." Sect said. "Flare, you-" "The living decoration is mine," said Flare. "End of discussion. You guys deal with the rest." With that, Flare rushed into battle, charging right at this new form of Kringlesaurus. His fists were soon lit up with golden flame, and using them he punched EX Kringlesaurus with enough force to send the monster stumbling backward. However, EX Kringlesaurus was quick to retaliate by spinning around and slamming Flare with its tail, which like its arms, was much longer than before. Sect sighed. "What is with these fire types..." "I've always wondered that myself," Neps admitted, summoning her Khopesh as she spoke. "I wonder if they realize that having fire-based abilities doesn't mean you need to be a hot-head." Flame proceeded to channel fiery energy up to his own head in an attempt at humor. Neps couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Flame was also quick to put his comedic bit to use, as when Agujon came charging at him, he head-butted the monster in the chest, stabbing the beast with his horns before channeling energy through them and destroying the creature. "I didn't know you could do that!" exclaimed Legacy. "Yeah I heard of this Gomora that did something like that, so I wanted to try it out." Flame explained. Sect summoned his own blade. "Creative, but we're not done here yet." Legacy followed suit with Sect and Neps, before all four charged into battle. Waiell fired its needle beam at the Ultras, but Legacy was quick to ditch his blade in favor of a barrier to protect against the attack. As he blocked, Sect jumped over him and slashed down at the alien, cutting it in half diagonally. Legacy soon found himself a bit cornered when Doragory turned his attention to the Ultra. The Choju was incredibly strong, and although Legacy had fought it once before, this time was no easier. The Doragory continued to push against Legacy until he accidentally bumped into Neps, who was fighting the fake Ginga. "Choju and Minus Energy," Legacy said, correctly pinpointing the origin of this "Ginga". "Winning combination, eh?" Neps didn't respond as she was busy dueling Delusion Ginga, who had summoned his replica of the Ginga Saber and was now dueling her. "I mean, I've had some weird days, but this one's been crazy enough to make me fight alongside a Dark Ultra!" Legacy continued as he struggled against Doragory. "Do you always talk so much?" Neps asked as she parried the fake Ginga's blows. "Or just for the girls?" Legacy ducked under one of Doragory's punches and tackled him just under the shoulders, forcing the Choju off of him. "Nah, it's pretty much my coping mechanism for potentially dangerous situations." he explained as he spun around and punched Delusion Ginga in the face, disorienting the fake. Neps took the opportunity and stabbed the Minus Energy creature through the torso, just below his chest crystals, with her Khopesh. Delusion Ginga was quick to dissipate soon after. "How do your allies put up with you?" Neps asked. Legacy shrugged. "The power of friendship?" "Behind you!" shouted Neps Legacy's senses had already told him Doragory was back on his feet, so the Ultra simply performed a sweeping kick to knock the Choju off of its feet before summoning its blade and chopping Doragory's head off in one swift motion and enough force that it seemed to be almost airborne momentarily. "Thanks," Legacy said to Neps. "But I actually have this thing, basically my psychic abilities are a little stronger than average. It's kinda like Spidey-Sense." "You know he was coming." Neps concluded in an effort to stop Legacy's rambling explanations. Legacy pointed at her and said "Exactly!" Meanwhile, Sect and Flame found themselves caught up with Kemjila and Live King. Flame found Live King to be a fun punching bag, but the monster simply wouldn't go down, and its own strength was enough to rival his. Flame had one major advantage though. Every time Live King fired its flames at him, Flame could absorb the energy and use it as his own, gradually becoming stronger as the fight continued. Eventually building up enough energy, Flame seized the opportunity to finish off his foe, grabbing Live King, setting his own body on fire, flying up into the air and initiating his Flame Dynamite, causing a massive explosion above the city, sending chunks of Live King everywhere. Flame then touched down, pleased with his victory. However, shortly after this, something unexpected began to occur. The remains of Live King slowly began reforming, much to Flame's surprise. "I didn't know it could do that!" Sect found himself partially caught in the webs shot out by Kemjila, but quickly broke through with his blade and cut the monster down, before turning his attention to Flame and his foe. "I did. Live King menaced Taro during his tenure defending the Earth and Legacy even had to deal with one whilst you and I were busy holding off what turned out to be a distraction." he explained. "Regeneration is clearly stated to be one of its abilities." "Reforming foes can be quite the bother." said Neps. "Anyone have any suggestions. Flare?" The Cinder Ultra was still caught up in his battle with EX Kringlesaurus. Whereas before, Flare had purposefully prolonged his battle with the creature in an effort to take his mind off of his issues with his father, this new form of the monster was proving to be a genuine threat to him. It outclassed him in strength, though only barely, and the two seemed fairly evenly matched overall. EX Kringlesaurus even managed to knock Flare back with a physical strike before firing its Super Photonic Ray, which Flare countered with his own Stellar Ray, locking the two together and drawing Flare's attention from the others and Live King. "He won't be any help until he's dealt with that thing." Sect told her. "A pity, but there's four of us anyway and it hardly matters." Neps replied. "I have an idea as to what we can do about this guy." said Legacy. "Which is?" Sect asked. "Blow him up again, I'll take care of the rest." Sect was a bit confused. Flame on the other hand.... "I like this plan!" he said, quickly firing his ray, though Live King proved somewhat resistant to it. "You'd better know what you're doing..." said Sect, before firing his own beam at the monster. Eventually, their energy succeeded in destroying the monster. Like before, it slowly began to reform. But before it could, Legacy assumed his Zoffy duplication form and fired the Ultra Frost Ray at the creature, freezing it's remains. He then took on his Orb duplication form, summoning his copy Orb Calibur and using the Orb Wind Calibur technique to send Live King's remains flying into orbit. "That should take care of him." said Legacy once this was done. "I'll admit, that was pretty clever." said Neps. "Indeed," agreed Sect. "Impressive forward thinking." Sect was quick to look over at Flame. "Something you could learn a thing or two about." Legacy re-assumed his normal form before saying "Thanks." to his comrade. "So, uh should we help the other fire guy-" "Flare." Neps corrected. "Right, should we help Flare or not?" Flame finished asking. "Hmm. He could probably use the assistance, not like he'd admit it." Neps answered. She thought about it a little more before saying: "Let's wait for an opening than strike at that monster he's fighting. Once it's got more than one of us to deal with, it should get overwhelmed." Flare and the more powerful Kringlesaurus were still locked in their beam clash. Eventually, EX Kringlesaurus seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Flare would not allow this however, tapping into his greater power as a Cinder Ultra and sending more of his energy, as much as he was remissed to admit it, his father's energy, into the beam. Eventually, the beam struck EX Kringlesaurus, causing a rather large explosion. When the smoke cleared, EX Kringlesaurus remained, albeit weakened. Flare was about to attack the creature again, but Legacy, Sect, Flame, and Neps all fired their beams at EX Kringlesaurus first, finally destroying the monster. "I had him." Flare sneered at the others. "You're welcome!" Legacy replied sarcastically. Flame leaned in towards Neps. "What's his problem anyway?" "Daddy issues." Neps responded. "Never had a dad myself." said Flame. "Lucky you." Flare said bitterly. "I could say the same to you, jerk!" said Flame. Flame began stepping towards Flare. Sect put a hand out in front of his compatriot. "Flame, please." "No, he's gonna hear this whether he likes it or not!" Flame responded, shoving past Sect. "Listen up Flicker!" "It's Flare." "Whatever," Flame said, still caught up in his anger. "I don't care if your dad is some big Titan Whatever who goes waaaaayyyy to far to try and solve his problems, but you should count yourself damn lucky you have one at all. Someone who cared enough to bring you into this worl....univ.....Multiverse, and stick around!" "Your dad step out on you?" Flare asked. "I don't know who either of my parents were, and it's possible I never will. Far as I know I just existed one day." Flame explained. "And even with all that baggage, do you see me whining about it all the time?" Flare crossed his arms and looked away. He didn't want to admit it, but Flame had a point. "You really have no idea who your parents are?" Flare said, a bit quieter than he'd been before. "Nope, not a clue." Flame answered, lowering his voice as well. "That must've been rough." Flare said. "I always had someone taking care of me." Flame admitted. "But it was never the same." "I was the same way once," Flare said, lowering his arms as he did so. "Until I discovered who my dad was." "You're ahead of me then." Flame responded. Flare chuckled. "Maybe we're not so different after all." "Did the fire powers and dashing good looks not clue you in?" Flame asked. Flare laughed. "This is going better than I expected..." said Legacy. "Agreed." said Neps. "By the way, not a Dark Ultra." she noted. "Could've fooled me." Legacy replied. "Neps there is the daughter of Z, the Necrobane." Flare explained. "To you, she would seem like a Dark Ultra. An understandable error, though I can assure you she's something quite different." "Z...." Legacy thought for a moment. "Hey, uhhh, 'Neps'...." "Nephthys to you." Neps interrupted. "Sorry, Nephthys. Do you happen to know a guy working for you dad by the name of Drake Erebus?" Neps looked at Legacy, the un-emoting face of an Ultra almost masking her curiosity. "Yes, why?" Neps asked. "I've met the guy before. He helped us and some other guys by the names of Tiga and Renius defeat some inter-universal baddies called the Dark Cross." "Sounds like him alright." said Neps. "He's always going off on random adventures and teaming up with whoever he thinks will lead him to a fight with some villainous force or another." "Sounds like a fun hobby." Legacy said. "So uh, if you don't mind me asking, any parental issues with you two?" Flare asked Legacy and Sect. "I..." Sect began to say. "Our parents....aren't around anymore." Legacy told him. "Lost in battle?" "Not exactly." "If you must know, an Alien Metron destroyed my planet." Sect explained. "I lost everyone I ever knew..." "That's horrible!" responded Flare. "If it helps, my father is probably taking good care of them now." Neps said. "Nephthys!" yelled Flare. "What? I thought it'd reassure him!" "I thank you for your intent..." said Sect. "Your delivery could use some work however." Legacy let out a sigh of relief. Sect was often very touchy about this subject. Perhaps this altercation meant he was starting to fully reconcile with it. "You?" Flare asked. "I....I barely remember what happened. It was a lifetime ago." Legacy said. "Luckily for me, I had the nicest adopted parents a guy could ask for. They let me live like a normal kid." "Do you know what did it?" Flare questioned. "No, even after all this time, replaying it in my head too many times to be any good for me, I still have no clue." said Legacy. "I just know it was something.....evil." "Well that's specific." said Neps. "Excuse my....cousin." Flare said apologetically. "Due to her origins, the subject of death is borderline trivial." "That would certainly explain a few things." Sect said, crossing his arms. "It would," Legacy agreed. "But it doesn't mean you can't learn some sensitivity." Neps looked down momentarily. She knew he was right. "Apologies," she said. "I'm working on that. I've lived through over two human lifetimes. I'm a bit... disconnected, these days." Legacy sighed. "It's alright, I guess." "So, do you think that group of monsters is what SS Zero wanted us to deal with?" Sect asked. "Nah, I don't think so." Legacy answered. "But honestly, I think I can find out later." "Neps thinks our previous enemies here were sent by something called a 'Sagejin' if that helps." Flare said, trying to help the three now that he had grown fond of them. "Never heard of it." said Legacy. "Look, we were actually in the middle of a little celebration with some human friends of ours." "You're leaving then?" Flare asked. "Yeah, but we'll be back if you need us." Legacy answered. "Very well." Flare put out his hand. "You were good fighters, and it's nice to know there are those who know a little more about what I'm going through." Legacy took Flare's hand and the two shook. "You're not so bad yourself, Flashy." Flare chuckled. Legacy proceeded to open up a large portal for he and his allies to enter. It was a light blue in color as opposed to the golden of the portal Shining Shining Zero had summoned to bring them here. He then stepped into the portal, disappearing within it. Sect gave Flare an understanding nod. "Good luck against whatever threat you're facing." he said before entering the portal himself. Flame was the last out. "Nice meeting somebody more than a little like me." he said before raising his fist. "What are you doing?" Flare asked. "You've never heard of a fist bump?" Flame asked, his arm lowering a little. "Oh, right." said Flare, recalling the human gesture. The two fiery Ultras fist-bumped, and soon after Flame went into the portal Legacy had opened, leaving this universe. With everything seemingly over, Flare and Neps returned to their human forms. Flare was smiling. "Feeling better?" Neps asked. "I like those guys." he said. "I hope to see them again some day." Part 4 "This will not do..." said the being in the dark "this will not do, where light rises, darkness falls, the balance must be put back in our corner, for while the light rejoices, the good children of darkness, suffer in despair! These naughty creatures of light, must learn, no, remember despair..." It raised its hand, where upon a card appeared in a haze of aurora lights. Upon its face was the image of a beastly kaiju with fur and a snarling face, but one with a peculiar coloration. "Yes, they will remember!" he said as energy began to gather around the card. Meanwhile, in another universe, a far more complete family than Legacy's or even Flare's were attending to their own yule-tide celebration.Category:Fan Event Category:SolZen321 Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Zombiejiger